


Late Night

by Enchantedtalisman



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Minor Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8836618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantedtalisman/pseuds/Enchantedtalisman
Summary: Noctis thinks these are the best moments.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE SO MANY EMOTIONS AND I'M NOT EVEN DONE WITH THE GAME.
> 
> Also I would literally die for Gladiolus.
> 
> Also I'm gonna keep pretending that all four of them are together and Luna is not gonna marry Noctis.
> 
> Lalalala -covers ears-
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoy, the author note is bloody longer than the damn story.

Noctis thinks these are the best moments; when Gladiolus is curled behind his back, an arm wrapped around his waist, and Prompto's head is resting on Noctis' thigh.

Ignis, soft and relaxed in sleep, resting his arm against Noctis' chest.

This is perfect, and exactly what Noctis doesn't want to lose, he wouldn't even risk it for his father (part of him feels guilty at the admission but he's always been selfish and these three mean to much to him).

Noctis knows he should probably sleep, if not then someone will wake up and scold him, but with how warm and content he feels and just wanting to remember this, it's hard for him not to stay up just a little longer.

_I just want to remember this._ If Prompt wouldn't immediately wake up, Noctis would try for Prompto's camera.

Instead Noctis places his hand against Gladiolus' arm and leans further into his embrace. He feels the weight of Prompto's head, and hopes the man doesn't wake with a crick in his neck, and squeezes Ignis' hand. _I love the shit out of you three_. He thinks, but can't say, his throat too tight, and he's not one to announce these things.

They probably know anyway, after all he spends so much money on potions, and warps into the path of attacks enough that even Gladiolus scolds him about being risky.

But he can't lose them.

He won't lose them.


End file.
